qwex67fandomcom-20200213-history
Lifeline Megazord
The Lifeline Megazord is the second Megazord of the Disney Racers Rangers. The Rangers control it (and the individual Zords) via their Racing Keyblades. It was heavily damaged by Lixord in his ultimate form when he grabbed the sword and threw the Megazord down to the ground with his massive strength. History When Luxord activated Oopa Boopa’s, Venendict summoned the Zords for the Rangers to battle this monster, they hadd the upper hand with the Zords, and combined them to form the Lifeline Megazord to take out Oppa Boopa with the Lifeline Cutter but Oopa Boopa wasn't finish yet as it attempted to take the Megazord down with it when Luxord activated its self-destruct system, but the Megazord manges to use its Horn Kick at the monster to push it far before it exploded. Powers and Abilities * Horn Kick: '''The Lifeline Megazord can charge up its left leg, bearing the Horned Foot, and kick at the enemy with full force. Arsenal * '''Lifeline Cutter: '''The first weapon is a sword that the Megazord uses in combat. * '''Lifeline Guard: '''The second weapon is a shield that can push enemies away. * '''Lifeline Mace: They can combine into the Lifeline Weapons Mace Mode ''(also referred to as the ''Lifeline Mace), which can perform a bash powered by kinetic energy, in turn produced by the vibration of components of the chestplate and arm. Gurgi Pegasus Enforcer Mythkey Rescuer Zord The Gurgi Pegasus Enforcer Mythkey Rescuer Zord is the first Mythkey Zord of the Disney Racer Police Ranger, resembling a police car. It can use its wings and claw to transport and manipulate objects. When the Lifeline Megazord is formed, it forms the head and body. Powers and Abilities * Observation: '''Of the Zords, the Gurgi Pegasus Enforcer Mythkey Rescuer Zord has the most cameras, being able to observe events in a hemisphere around it. * '''Energy Lasers: '''The Gurgi Pegasus Enforcer Mythkey Rescuer Zord can fire navy energy lasers from the sirens. Arsenal * '''Wing Roof: '''The Gurgi Pegasus Enforcer Mythkey Rescuer Zord has wings on its roof which it can hook onto anyone with. Mushu Centaur Fire Mythkey Rescuer Zord The '''Mushu Centaur Fire Mythkey Rescuer Zord is the Mythkey Zord of the Disney Racer Fire Ranger, resembling a fire truck. It can use its crest and ladder to transport and manipulate objects. When the Lifeline Megazord is formed, it forms the midsection and waist. Powers and Abilities * Energy Lasers: '''The Mushu Centaur Fire Mythkey Rescuer Zord Mythkey Rescuer Zord can fire crimson energy lasers from the sirens. Arsenal * '''Siren Crest: '''The Mushu Centaur Fire Mythkey Rescuer Zord has tentacles on its sirens which it can attack enemies with. Bing Bong Alicorn Ambulance Mythkey Rescuer Zord The '''Bing Bong Alicorn Ambulance Mythkey Rescuer Zord is the Mythkey Zord of the Disney Racer Ambulance Ranger, resembling an ambulance. It can use its nose and horn to transport and manipulate objects. When the Lifeline Megazord is formed, it forms the legs and feet. Powers and Abilities * Energy Lasers: '''The Bing Bong Alicorn Ambulance Mythkey Rescuer Zord can fire pink energy lasers from the sirens the wings extend from, as well as the horn. * '''Splitting: '''The Bing Bong Alicorn Ambulance Mythkey Rescuer Zord can split in two to avoid enemies(done when transforming to Lifeline). Arsenal * '''Nose Roof: '''The Bing Bong Alicorn Ambulance Mythkey Rescuer Zord has an elephant nose on its roof which it can attack enemies with. Remy Unicorn Police Cycle Mythkey Rescuer Zord The '''Remy Unicorn Police Cycle Mythkey Rescuer Zord is the secondary Mythkey Zord of the Disney Racer Police Ranger, resembling a police bicycle. It can use its horn and bag to attack and transport enemies. When the Lifeline Megazord is formed, it forms the chest and shoulders, along with the Lifeline Cutter and Lifeline Guard. Powers and Abilities * Back Splitting: '''The Remy Unicorn Police Cycle Mythkey Rescuer Zord can split its back half in two(done while transforming to Lifeline). * '''Energy Lasers: '''The Remy Unicorn Police Cycle Mythkey Rescuer Zord can fire energy lasers from all over itself. Arsenal * '''Horn Window: '''The Remy Unicorn Police Cycle Mythkey Rescuer Zord has a horn on its front window which it can attack enemies with. Joy Skinfaxi Medical Mythkey Rescuer Zord The '''Joy Skinfaxi Medical Mythkey Rescuer Zord is the secondary Mythkey Zord of the Disney Racer Ambulance Ranger, resembling a medical car. When the Lifeline Megazord is formed, it forms the left arm. Powers and Abilities * Blinding: '''It can flash its sirens to blind enemies. * '''Energy Lasers: '''The Joy Skinfaxi Medical Mythkey Rescuer Zord can fire energy lasers from the mane on the central siren. Sadness Hrímfaxi Medical Mythkey Rescuer Zord The '''Sadness Hrímfaxi Medical Mythkey Rescuer Zord is the third Mythkey Zord of the Disney Racer Ambulance Ranger, resembling a medical car. When the Lifeline Megazord is formed, it forms the right arm. Powers and Abilities * '''Blinding: '''It can flash its sirens to blind enemies. * '''Freezing: '''The Sadness Hrímfaxi Medical Mythkey Rescuer Zord can fire icy energy lasers from the mane on the central siren. {-}}